Sleeping Prince
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: Sora was cursed at birth by Xehanort. To keep him safe, the three Keyblade Masters (Aqua, Terra, and Ventus) hid him in the forest for the next sixteen years. Based on Disney Sleeping Beauty. NOT yaoi.
1. Gifts and Curse

**Hey, guys... This is my second Kingdom Hearts FanFic.**

**So, basically 'Sleeping Beauty' is one of my favorite Disney Princess movie, and I really want to make it KH!style. So, I made this.**

**Another thing, this is NOT yaoi fanfic! (Even though I ship SoRiku and SoNime)**

**And, please enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

.

.

Long time ago in the Kingdom of Destiny, a child was born and it was cause for much celebration, seeing it was the king's first born. It was cause for much festivities that the castle grand hall was packed with visitors from many others kingdoms.

King Cloud and Queen Aerith were now proud parents as they gazed down at their first born, Prince Sora. The baby's hair was as spiky as his father but has the brown colour as his mother. His skin is white and his eyes were blue as the sky, just like his name. Cloud was proud of his son and knew that someday he would make him into a fine king. Aerith loved the child unconditionally like only a mother would.

"From the Land of Departure, the three Keyblade Masters. Master Terra, Master Aqua, dan Master Ventus!" the royal announcer said as three people in armor walked toward the king and queen. As they walked, their armor glowed and dissappear, revealing a man, a woman, and a teenager. They all walked toward the newborn prince's cradle.

"It's the new born prince," said Ventus excitedly.

"Looks like his parents," said Terra.

"He's a cute child, isn't he?" asked Aqua. Terra and Ventus nodded in agreement. The three people then stodd in front of the king and queen's throne and bowed.

"King Cloud, Queen Aerith," said the three Keyblade Master, before Aqua spoke, "We have come bearing gifts to the young prince. Each of us give him a single gift; no more, no less."

Terra went first, pointing his keyblade at the prince, and red light came out of it. "Young prince, my gift shall be the gift of bravery. Fight for what is right and protect each and everybody."

Aqua went next. Taking out her keyblade, a blue light came out from it. "Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of heart. You will gain lots of friends and your friendship will never be thorn apart."

Ventus went last. He took out his keyblade, and green light staring to apprear. "Brave prince, my gift shall be-"

Before the blond teen finish, suddenly the celebration was interrupted by the slam of the castle doors. There was a flash of lightning and sound of thunder before an old man appeared with a black raven on his shoulder.

"It's Xehanort," Ventus said, a little bit scared.

"What does that old man want here?" asked Terra, not please at all. Aqua hussed her other keyblade master friends.

Xehanort walked toward the throne. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Cloud," he said. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and-" He looked at Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, then chuckled. "How quaint. Even the junior masters." Terra felt like he want to hit the old man, but Aqua stopped him.

"I really felt quite distressed at not recieving an invatation," Xehanort simply stated.

"Nobody want you!" Terra growled.

There was a silent before Zehanort smriked. "Well, isn't this an akward sitution? I was hoping it was an honest oversight. Well, I better be on my way," he said as he turned around. But he then smirked and glanced toward the prince's cradle.

"But, where are my manners?" he turned around again, keeping his eyes on the cardle. "Allow me to grant a gift of the preciouss prince," Alarmed, the three keyblade masters immediately surrounded the cradle, protecting it.

"Listen well, all of you!" Xehanort announced, summoning his keyblade. "Granted, the prince shall grow in grace and happiness. beloved by everyone that he knows."

"But," he pointed his keyblade toward the cradle and shadow appeared from it. "Before the sun sets on his sixteen birthday, he shall prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. And DIE!"

"No!" Queen Aerith cried as she picked up her baby, holding him close.

Xehanort let out an evil laugh. "Seize that sorcerer!" ordered King Cloud.

The kingdom soilders immediately surrounded the dark keyblade wielder. But Xehanort just smirk and raised his keyblade, shadows surrounding him. "Stand back you fools!"

He slammed his keyblade toward the ground and disappeared, sending shadow toward every direction. Queen Aerith looked toward her husband who only can comfort her.

"Don't lose hope, Your Majesty." said Aqua. "Ven haven't give his gift yet."

"Can you undo this curse?" asked Cloud, a bit hopefully. Queen Aerith also looked up at Ventus. But the blond haired teen shook his head.

"No, I can't, Xehanort power is too strong," Ventus said.

"But he can help," said Terra, pushing Ventus toward the cradle. "Do your best, Ven."

Ven looked at his keyblade and nodded. He stepped forward, pointing his keyblade at the newborn. A green light came out from his keyblade.

"Brave prince," said the young keyblade wielder. "If through that evil man's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep the prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the curse shall break."

However, still fearful for his son's life, King Cloud decreed then and there thag every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. And so was done...

.

.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


	2. Terra's 'Dumb' Idea

**Hey, guys... I'm back for another chapter for this fanfic.**

**I only got two reviews, but that doesn't matter. This chapter maybe shorter than the first one because it focus on Terra, Aqua, and Ventus' plan to save Prince Sora from Xehanort curse.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Or Sleeping Beauty.**

**(P.S. Terra and Ventus will be a little bit OOC)**

.

.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus returned to Land of Departure. They gathered together at their usual spot where they used to watch the shooting star (Ventus sat between Terra and Aqua).

"There must be a way to stop that old man's plan," said Terra breaking the silent. "A bonfire won't stop him."

"We know Terra," said Aqua. "But what can we do?"

Ventus then stood, grinning. "Hey, let's turn the prince into a bunny!"

Terra and Aqua looked at him with the 'are-you-kidding-me'-look. "What?" asked Ventus. "A bunny can't prick its finger. I mean... paw."

"Yeah, that's until Xehanort send a pack of fox for hunting than cook him," said Terra.

"Terra!" scolded Aqua.

"What? That can happen," said Terra. "Beside that old man will be expecting us to do something like this."

"Aww," groaned Ventus. "But what can't he expect? He knows everything."

"Not everything, Ventus," said Aqua with a smile. "Xehanort doesn't know anything about love, or joy, or helping other. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."

As Aqua spoke, Terra eyes widened like he just been striked by a lightning. "Guys," he called. "I just got a dumb idea."

"What 'dumb' idea?" asked Aqua, raising an eyebrow.

"You never have a dumb idea before, Terra," said Ventus, interested. "Let's hear this."

Terra stood up. "I know some people who are trustworthy that King Cloud will allow to hide his child and protect him from Xehanort and keep him hidden. I guess they will be glad to do it, too." he said.

"Okay..." said Ventus. Both him and Aqua stood up too.

"Who are they?" Aqua asked.

"Close your eyes, both of you." Both Aqua and Ventus didn't understand, but they closed their eyes. Terra took out his keyblade and it glowed, white light covered the three Keyblade Masters. When the light finally died down, Terra opened his eyes again.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Terra. When Aqua and Ventus open their eyes, they gasped. Aqua is wearing a blue dress and white apron. Ventus is wearing a yellow shirt, green vest, white shorts, and a green cap. Terra is wearing a brown shirt and dark blue trousers.

"We're the 'people' you're talking about?" Aqua asked first.

"Told you it was a dumb idea," said Terra, making his keyblade dissappear. "But it'll work."

"You mean we take care the baby?" asked Ventus.

"Well duh," said Terra. Aqua smiled widely, she always want to take care a baby. While Ventus started to think. Then, he nodded.

"I can deal with that," the teen said, making his keyblade appear. "And we have our keyblade."

Terra eyes widened and shouted, "Wait! No keyblade! It's like a beacon to say, 'We're actually the Keyblade Master Xehanort! Come get us and kill Sora!' No keyblade!"

Ventus' now hugging his keyblade as Terra walked toward him. "You mean we're gonna live as ordinary people, non-keyblade wielder, for sixteen years?" he asked.

"Come on, Ventus," said Aqua. "Maybe it'll work. For Prince Sora."

Terra stopped walking toward Ventus, letting the teen to think for a moment. "Fine," he groaned, making his keyblade dissappear again. "But I'm not wearing this hat." Ventus took off the green cap and put it in his pocket.

"All set," said Terra. He then made his keyblade appear. "Put on your armour," All the Keyblade Master tap their 'armour-active-button' on their shoulder, and their armour appeared.

"After Kingdom of Destiny, give the armour to me. I'll keep it," Terra said receiving a groan from Ventus. He opened the 'Lance in Between'. Before stepping in, Ventus asked again.

"Where are we going to raise the baby?"

Terra and Aqua thought for a while before Aqua spoke, "I know a perfect place."

With that the Keyblade Masters walked through the 'Lance in Between'.

.

.

Although it was a hard and painfull decision, King Cloud and Queen Aerith agreed. So, they watched with heavy hearts as their most precious valuable possession, their only child, Prince Sora, dissappeared into the night..

.

.

(let's skip some times...)

.

.

Many sad and lonely years passed for King Cloud and the people of Kingdom of Destiny. But as the time for the prince's sixteen birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Xehanort's domain, The Castle That Never Was, thundered with his warth and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfillied.

"Incredible!" Xehanort snapped at his Nobodies and Unverse. "Sixteen years and not a trace of him?! He can't just vanished into thin air! Are you sure you have search everywhere?"

"Yes... Any and everywhere, Boss!" answered Xigbar, cowering at his boss' anger. The others just nodded.

"What about the town? The forest? The mountains?" Xehanort questioned, anger rising.

Saix started to counted with his fingers, "We've scearhed every town, forest, mountains..." Before he finish, Demyx cut in, "And every cradles."

"Cradles?" Xehanort asked in a quite voice. Demyx nodded. "CRADLES?! Am I really hearing this, all this years you've been looking for a BABY?!" He then took out his keyblade and striked his Nobodies with thundaga.

"Told you don't mentioned about the cradles," shouted Axel to Demyx as he and the other ran away from Xehanort's attack.

"Don't care just RUN!" shouted Demyx back.

Xehanort kept cast thundaga until the room is empty, leaving him and his raven alone. Xehanort made his way toward his throne and sat on it, hand on his head as if nursing a headache. "Why do my Nobodies have to be such imbeciles? They are such a disgrace," he muttered. He then looked at his raven and smirked.

"My pet, you are the only one I can count on. Circle far and wide, search of a young man of sixteen with chocolate brown hair and eyes blue as the sky. Go and don't fail me."

The raven made a gesture of bowing then flew.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


	3. Enchanted Meeting and the Truth

**Yay, another chapter. Let see who will Sora's princess.**

.

.

And so for sixteen long years the where abouts of the prince of Kingdom of Destiny remained a secret. While deep in the Hundred Acre Woods, in a small cottage, the three Keyblade Masters carried out their 'dumb' plan. Living like non-keyblade wielders, they had reared the child as their own (or as a little brother in Ven's case) and called him Roxas.

One of the windows on the top floor opened, revealing a teenage boy with brown spiky hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit, white fingerless gloves, and white-black overjacket, also a crown necklace.

"Nice day today," said Roxas sighing. "Maybe I'll play Pooh Stick today." Roxas put on his big yellow shoes and ran downstairs.

On his sixteen birthday, the Keyblade Masters had planned a simple party and something very special to him.

Meanwhile, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus gathered on the table. Aqua laid out a paper. It was Roxas in a clothes almost similar to Ventus' old one. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Wow," said Ventus in awed. "You designed it yourself, Aqua?"

"Of course," said Aqua, feeling proud to herself.

"He'll looks great on it," said Terra. He then pointed some part of the drawing. "Maybe you can add some red here and here, and maybe some blue,"

"Okay, that's great!" squeled Aqua.

"But how are we gonna get him out of the house?" asked Ventus.

"And what are you three up to?"

The three Keyblade Masters let out small shout. They turned around and saw the birthday boy standing there with his hands crossed. Aqua hid her design behind her back.

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

"Yeah," Roxas responded, still suspicious.

"We... umm..." Aqua began to think some excuses. Terra glanced behind him and saw a basket of fruits. He took out the fruits. "We want you to collect some apples," he said as he shoved the empty basket to Roxas, who look bewildered.

Aqua nervously smiled. "That right, apples!"

Ventus nodded. "Lots of apples!"

"Apples?" Roxas asked confusely. "But I picked apples yesterday."

"Oh, we need more," said Aqua as the three Keyblade Masters pushed him toward the door. "Try to find some green ones, they're good for apple-pie."

They managed to get him out of the tent. Roxas maybe not so bright, but he isn't stupid enough to forget his own birthday. He just smirked at Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

"Don't hurry back," said Ventus.

"Stay with Pooh and the others," said Terra.

"And don't speak to stranger," added Aqua. "Bye, Roxas."

"Bye," said Roxas as he waved to them.

Once Roxas is far enough,, Ventus asked, "I wonder if he suspects..."

"Nonsense," said Terra. "We ARE convincing."

Ven closed the door, excitedly. "Alright," he said and he pumped up a fist. "Let's get this party started!"

Aqua opened a box filled with cloths. "A perfect black shade," she said smiling. "Fit for a prince."

Terra took out a cookbook. "Now, let's see..."

Ventus then snatched the cookbook from Terra's hand. "Terra, you can't cook."

"Neither can you," said Terra.

"Well, I can do better!"

"Dream on!"

They stopped when they heard Aqua's giggle. "What are you laughing about?" asked Terra, a bit offend.

"Can't help it," Aqua said within her giggles. "You two are the wierdest brothers in the world."

Aqua continued to laughed, while Vetus and Terra just exchanged glances.

"Okay," said Aqua when she stopped laughing. "I'll bake the cake and make the clothes. Terra do the decoration, while Ventus be the dummy."

"Hey!" shouted Ventus, while Terra chuckled.

"I mean the dolls trailor often use to make clothes," explained Aqua. "Since you're the same size as Prince Sor- I mean, Roxas."

Ventus nodded, understand. "Okay, I don't mind."

"Right," said Terra. "Let's do this."

.

.

Meanwhile far from the cottage, Roxas walks along, carrying his basket, while humming a song. "_Deep in the hundred acre wood, where young Roxas like to play. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, Roxas childhood days._"

"My, my, why isn't it little Roxas," Roxas looked up and saw a brown owl, sitting on one of the branch on a tree.

"Goody day, Owl," greeted Roxas with a smile.

"Roxas!" Roxas looked toward the sky and saw a little blue bird flying toward him. He streched his hand, letting the little bird to landed on his finger. He brought his hand near his face.

"Hello, Casey," he said toward the blue bird. Casey smiled and flew away. Roxas continued to walk, with Owl flying above him.

Meanwhile, Casey was flying in the air, until she spotted a tiger and a little kangaroo bouncing in a sunflower field.

"Tigger! Roo!" she called. Tigger and Roo looked up toward Casey.

"What'z up, Casey-pal?" asked Tigger.

"Roxas is here!" said Casey. Roo squeled while Tigger let out his laugh.

"Hoo hoo hoo! That's tigger-refic!" shouted Tigger. "Let's go, Roo!"

"Yeah!" said Roo as they bounce their way, while Casey flew somewhere else.

In the way, Tigger and Roo stopped at outside of Pooh's house. Pooh was eating some honey (as usual) on his log while Piglet was playing jigwas on the ground.

"Hey pooh-bear and piglet-to!" called Tigger. The yellow bear and pink pig looked toward the tiger.

"Hello, Tigger," said Pooh, raising his honey covered paw.

"What's a hurry?" asked Piglet.

"Our buddy Roxas is here! That's the news," shouted Tigger as he bounced away.

"Let's go see him, guys," said Roo as he followed Tigger.

"Oh my," said Piglet standing up. "Come on, Pooh,"

"Just a minute," said Pooh. He licked the honey from his hand before he and Piglet followed Tigger and Roo.

At the same time, Casey flew toward a certain tree-house with a vegetables garden beside it. She saw a yellow rabbit was waterring the carrots.

"Rabby..." she called. Rabby, who's name is actually Rabbit, looked up at Casey.

"Hello, Casey," he said. Rabbit stretched his had so Casey can land on his finger. "What's wrong?"

"Roxas is here," said Casey.

"Well, what a pleasent surprise," said Rabbit, putting his waterring can on the ground.

"Come on, Rabby," Casey said as he flew away, with Rabbit following her from the ground.

Meanwhile, Tigger bounced toward Eeyore's stick house.

"Donkey-boy!" he called. "Did ya hear the news?"

"Something new?" asked Eeyore in his usual gloomy voice.

"Nope!" said Tigger as he shook his head. "Just our buddy Roxas is here!" He bounced behind Eeyore and pushed him. "Let's go, Donkey-boy!"

One by one, the Hundred Acre Wood friends appear. Roxas, who watched his friends coming toward him, smiled. He stared to sing again. "_Deep in the hundred acre wood, where young Roxas like to play. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, Roxas childhood days. A donkey named Eeyore is his friend. And Kanga and little Roo. There's Rabbit and Piglet, and there's Owl But most of all, Winnie the Pooh._"

.

.

Elsewhere in the forest, there was three young lady. Two of them wore a black coat while the other wore a pink dress. One of the girl in black coat has blond hair and looks like she has a pair of anthena, while the other girl in black coat has short black hair. As for the girl in pink dress, she has shoulder-length red hair.

"What's that sound?" asked the red haired girl.

The blond haired girl tried to listen then scowled. "What sound?"

The black haired tried to listen too, but then she shook her head. "I didn't hear anything," she said. "Are you sure you heard something, Your Highness?"

"Xion," said the red haired girl as she crossed her arm. "I've told you to call me by my name."

Xion nodded. "Sorry, Kairi."

"We really need to check your ears, Kairi," said the blond haired girl.

"Larxene, my ears are just fine," said Kairi.

"So, what did you hear earlier?" asked Xion.

Kairi closed her eyes then open it again. "A boy. Singing."

Larxene smirked. "Ha! You're just hearing stuff, Princess. Boys are always too busy to sing. They spend most of their times training and hanging in the bar."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know alot about boy, Larxene?"

"Hey!" said Larxee raised both of her hands. "I hang out with boys. Part of the knight trainning."

Xion shook her head. While Kairi just gotten curiouser and curiouser. She wanted to know what was that voice. RIGHT NOW!

"I still can't believe a woman like you managed to became a knight," said Xion as she crossed her arms.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Can't believe a girl like you managed to became a babysitter."

"I'm NOT a BABYSITTER. I'm a LADY-IN-WAITING."

"It's the same."

"No it's not! Kairi told her-" Xion stopped her sentences when she realized it was only her and Larxene. Kairi is nowhere around them.

"PRINCESS KAIRI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

.

.

Meanwhile, Roxas and the Hundred Acre Woods friends arrived at the 'Apple Corner', source of all apples in the Hundred Acre Wood.

Tigger bounced as high as he can and grabbed and an apple, then gave it to Piglet. Piglet then put the apple in Roxas basket.

"Roxas, do you know the higher the apple, the sweeter it tastes?" Pooh asked before he bit his apple.

Rixas shook his head. "Really?" he asked back. "Well, we have to find out." He gave the basket to Rabbit and started to climb a tree. Living in the forest for almost sixteen years, of course Roxas know how to climb trees. Once he reached the top, he was about to pick an apple , but then he gasped. From there he could saw a magnificent castle, the Kingdom of Destiny.

Owl landed beside Roxas. "What a beautiful view, isn't it?" Owl asked as he sighed.

Roxas nodded. "It is." He then sighed, there's a hint of sadness,and Owl noticed that.

"Something wrong, Roxas?" asked the owl. Roxas shook his head and climbed down. Nobody noticed that Roxas feeling a little bit sad.

"They keep treating me like a kid," Roxas muttered.

"Who?" asked Piglet. All his friends turned toward him. Now everybody notice.

Roxas sighed. "Uncle Terra, aunt Aqua, even Ven." He sat down next to Pooh. "They never let me to meet anybody else beside you guys."

"Oh my," said Rabbit. "That's terrible."

"Poor Roxas..." said Roo as he pat Roxas' shoulder. But then the brown haired boy smiled.

"But," Roxas said with a giggle. "I HAVE met someone else beside you guys."

Everybody lit up. "Who?" asked Casey.

Roxas grinned and stood upn The others followed him. "Come on, Roxas," pleaded Tigger. "Who?"

Roxas' grin didn't left his face. "A girl."

"What is she like?" asked Eeyore.

"She's the same height as me, and kind," said Roxas, gesturing to his height. "And very pretty."

"What did you do?" asked Kanga.

"Well, we walk together, and talk, and dance a little," said Roxas getting happier and happier. "And when the sun almost set, she take my hands, lean a bit closer..."

(Everybody's waiting for the best part!)

"Then I woke up."

(Oh come on!)

Everybody sighed and sat again with Roxas. "So, it was just a dream?" asked Pooh.

"Maybe," said Roxas as he shrugged. "But I dreamt about her so many times. I'm sure it'll come true someday."

There was a silent, until Kanga said, "Roxas dear, show us your dance with the girl."

Roxas blushed, but then he nodded. "Okay, but who will be my dance partner."

Tigger bounced, standing up. "Pick me!" he shouted, raising his hand. "Dancing is what Tigger do best." Rabbit just rolled his eyes at that statement.

Roxas stood up. "Okay," the boy said. "First we bow down," Roxas bow, Tigger following him. Roxas then hold Tigger paws. "Then we dance."

Roxas and Tigger started to stepped, spinned, and twirled. Roxas couldn't help it. He sang as he dance with Tigger.

"_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing._"

.

.

Kairi finally found the owner of the singing voice. She hid behind some bushes as she watched a brown haired boy dancing with a tiger, singing. "Wow," she said in awe.

Just then, a gray gopher popped out from the ground, beside her. Making her jumped and squeled. She stepped backward then crashed into someone.

THUD

"Sssssay," said the gopher. "What'sssss with all the noissssse?"

Kairi groaned. She then realized that she crashed into the stood up and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you."

The boy got up too and faced her. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi grinned. (He doesn't know that she's a princess.) "I'm Kairi," she introduce herself. "I was wandering in the wood with two of my friends until I heard your singing."

The boy blushed, which she found kindda cute. She then got an idea. "Can you teach me how to dance like that?" (Well, since Kairi is a princess, of course she knows how to dance.)

The boy seemed panicked. He glanced behind him. Kairi could saw his forest friends gerturing him to go on. The biy looked back at her then nodded.

"First," he started. "We have to bow." He then bow while Kairi curtsy. He then took her hand, making her blushed a little. "Then we dance."

They stepped, spinned and twirlled. Kairi never had so much fun like this in her life. She started to sing, like the boy did. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. My heart's a battleground._"

The boy smiled widely as he joinedin the song. "_You show me how to see. That nothing is whole and nothing is broken._"

They sang together. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary. Where fears and lies melt away. Music will tie. What's left of me, what's left of me now. I watch you fast asleep. All I fear means nothing."_

They stopped dancing, then bow/curtsy to each other before sat down. The forest friends gave them great applause. They also sat around them.

"Hey," Kairi started. "I've told you my name. What's yours?"

"Oh," said the boy looking at her. "My name is..."

The boy's eyes widened, like he saw a ghost. "HOLY COW!" he yelled. He stood up. "I have to go home now!"

"Can I see you again?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe," yelled the boy as he picked up a basket filled with apples. "I don't know!" He then shook his head. "This evening!"

"Where?" Kairi asked again.

"In the only cottage in this forest!" the boy shouted as he and his forest friends ran away, leaving her alone. But Kairi didn't care, as long she can meet with the boy again.

"Kairi! There you are!" The princess heard Xion's voice, seems a bit angry.

(Oh crap!)

.

.

Back at the cottage...

Roxas ran towad his home, the cottage, with a huge smile on his face. "Aunt Aqua, Uncle Terra, Ven, I'm home!" he shouted.

When he opened the door, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (who were hiding earlier) jumped out, yelling, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!"

"Guys," said Roxas in excitiment as the others gave him a big hug (Terra nearly crushed him). "Thank you!"

"Come on try this on!" said Ventus as he give Roxas his new clothes. Roxas nodded and went to his bedroom. After a second he came out, and Aqua gave him a mirror to see himself on it.

"Oh Roxas you look handsome!" said Aqua.

"Thanks Aunt Aqua," said Roxas smiling. He really like his new outfit.

"Now you can finally have a girlfriend," Terra teased.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I wonder what will she think."

"Yeah, I think she will be-" Ventus stopped when he realized something. "Wait, what do you mean 'she'?"

"Ro-Roxas?" Aqua gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Terra frowned. "You met a stranger?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, we've met before?"

"You have?" asked Terra again.

"When?" asked Ventus.

"Somewhere in my dream," Roxas took Ventus hand and started dancing with him. "_In you and I there's a new land. Angel's in flight. My sanctuary, my sanctuary._"

Ventus gasped. "Guys, I think he's in love!"

Terra face palmed. "Now what'll we do?"

Aqua glabced at Terra. "Do yu have another 'dumb' idea Terra?"

Roxas stopped dancing with Ventus and frowned at them. "Why? I'm sixteen."

"No, that's not it," said Aqua. "But as a prince, you have to marry a princess."

"A prince?" asked Roxas getting more confused. "Wait, wait, wait, this doesn't make any sense! If I am a prince, which I'm not, then my parent should be a-"

"-a king and queen." Terra cut off. "Yes you're a Prince. You're Prince Sora, son King Cloud and Queen Aerith from the Kingdom of Destiny."

"Wha-"

"Sorry, Roxas," said Aqua. "We're going to take you home tonight."

"B-But she coming here tonight."

"Sorry, Your Highness," Terra said. "That girl, a princess or not, you're never gonna see her again."

Roxas, now Prince Sora, stepped back and shook his head slightly, couldn't believe what they say. Ventus raised his hand slightled to calm him down.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Sora yelled. His eyes filled with tears. "YOU LIED TO ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS! HOW COULD YOU?" He ran into his room and slammed the door.

The Keyblade Masters hung their head down. "And we thought he will be happy," muttered Ventus.

In his room, Sora burried his face in his pillow, crying. Neither he or the others notice a black raven flew away from the cottage with an evil grin on its face.

**To be continue...**

**(Please review. It'll make me happy)**


	4. Deep Sleep

**We almost reach the climax of this FanFic! And... Sorry for the LLLLOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG update.**

**STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sleeping Beauty.**

.

.

"From the Kingdom of Radiant Garden; Princess Kairi, Lady Xion, and Miss Larxene!"

Kairi, with Xion and Larxene following behind her, walked toward the king's throne. They stopped and bowed to King Cloud and Queen Aerith.

"Welcome to Kingdom of Destiny, Princess Kairi," said Cloud with a kind smile. Kairi smiled back. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said politely.

Cloud chuckled. "You three must be tired. Yuffie," A female knight walked toward the king then bowed. "Please escord them to the guest room."

"Immediately," respond Yuffie. She gestured Kairi and the others to follow her. So, they all walked together.

"So, are you the only female knight here?" asked Larxene breaking the silent.

Yuffie smirk, then turned around facing them. "It's 'Captain of the Kingdom of Destiny' to you!"

"Wow, a female knight," said Larxene with a smirk, amused. She glanced at Xion who had a confused look on her face."Not just that, the captain."

"Hi-five for butt-kicking-female generation, girlfriends!" yelled Yuffie. She raised her hand and Larxene happily(?) hi-five. Xion and Kairi just stay silent.

"Hey, there's a bar not far from the stable, care for a drink?" said Yuffie with a smirk.

"Heck, yeah," said Larxene smirking back. He glanced at Kairi and Xion. "But we have to get the princess and her babysitter to their room,"

"LARXENE!"

.

.

Kairi and Xion finally arrived at the guest room. Larxene and Yuffie already left them. Kairi laid on the bed.

"How about you rest first, Your Majesty," said Xion. "I'm going to the library."

Xion bowed then left Kairi alone. The princess waited for some seconds, make sure that Xion doesn't return before she jumped of the bed.

Kairi walked toward the balcony. She looked toward the room's door. Nobody's there. She jumped from the balcony.

THUD!

"Alright, Mr. Holy Cow," Kairi thought with a smile. "Let's meet again."

The princess ran toward the forest. And for some reason nobodyrealize about the missing princess.

.

.

Before sunset, four figures walked through the forest. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus already in their usual clothes with their armour-patch, while Sora in his new clothes and hood up. When they reached the castle, they entered a room.

"Ventus, lock the door," said Aqua. Ventus nodded then close the door, locking it.

"Terra, close the curtains," said Aqua again. Terra nodded then walked to the big window in the room then closed the curtains.

Aqua led Prince Sora to the seat in front of the mirror. She opened the prince's hood.

"Now, Sora, we have one last gift," Terra, Aqua, and Ventus raised their keyblade. All of the keyblade glowed, then a crown appeared which floated to Aqua 's hand. She continued, "Dear child for thee, the symbol of royalty."

Aqua put the crown at Sora's head as she continue, "A crown to wear in beauty and grace, as thy right, duty, and honored place."

Sora sighed. "Aqua... Could I have spmetime alone?"

Aqua smiled gently. "Of course, dear." She pushed Terra and Ventus outside (Ventus already unlocked the door earlier). Once he's alone, Sora hurried his face in his hands.

"Too many information in one day," he muttered.

The fire in the fireplace of the room suddenly, replaced by a golden light. Sora shivered a bit then looked at the fireplace before immediately spelled. Like a zombie, he walked toward the light.

.

.

"I don't get why he had to marry to a princess," grumbled Ven with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's not our decission to make," said Terra.

.

.

A tunnel suddenly appeared behind the wall and the golden light flew thought it, with Sora following behind it.

.

.

"Maybe King Cloud will find a way if we talked about it," suggested Aqua.

Ventus jumped from his seat and walked toward Aqua. "So why don't we?"

Terra walked toward the room's door, ready to call Sora back. But then he heard a faint sound. "Huss!" He pressed his left ear to the door. His eyes widened. "XEHANORT!"

The three Keyblade Master hurried back to the room, only to saw the prince walk through the fireplace.

"Why did we leave him alone again?!" Terra shouted in frustation. They tried to follow Sora, but the fireplace closed.

"Stand back!" shouted Terra. He held out his keyblade to the fireplace and the wall opened again.

The three Keyblade Masters immediately ran through it to search for prince.

.

.

Sora kept following the light until they reached a room in a tower. The golden light suddenly transform into a spinning-wheel. Sora tried to reached the spindle on it.

.

.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus ran up the stairs to the tower. "SORA!" Aqua shouted. "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

.

.

Sora held his arm back.

"Touch the spindle, boy..."

Sora reached out his hand again...

... And touched it.

.

.

When Keyblade Masters reached the tower, the only saw Xehanort, ssmirking wickedly at them.

"You poor little fools," the dark Keyblade Master said. "You think you can defeat me?! Me! The master of all darkness! Now, look what you've done to you little prince!"

He moved his black cloak, revealing an unconscious Sora, laying face down on the floor.

Ventus and Aqua gasped. Terra growled, "Xehanprt you bastard!" Terra ran toward Xehanort about to slashed the old man. But, the dark Keyblade disappear with an evil cackle.

Terra growled in frustration. He looked at Sora whose head now on Aqua's laps, while Ventus holding his right hand. Terra sat beside Aqua.

"I'll never gonna for forgive myself," Terra muttered.

"We're all to blame," responded Ventus.

.

.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**To be continue...**

**(Please review, it'll make me happy!)**


	5. Trap!

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sleeping Beauty. Again, Ven could be OOC in this chapters.**

.

.

King Cloud and Queen Aerith sat on the throne, waiting for their son to return. Aerith looked toward the window in the throne room, she could saw he sun is setting in...

3...

2...

1.

"The sun has set on Prince Sora's sixteen birthday!" the royal announcer hollered. "The curse has been lifted!"

The crowds cheered and lit the fireworks, celebrating the returning of the prince.

But nobody realize, in a tower, the three Keyblade Master watched over the sleeping Prince Sora.

Aqua ran her hands on Sora's brown hair, Ven leaed on the wall, still watching Sora, whileTerra at th balcony, watching the fireworks uninterested.

"Man," Ven sighed as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. "We tottaly messed up, didn't we?"

Aqua stood from the bed and walked up to Ven then put a hand on his shoulder. "We tried our best," she sighed. "But not enough."

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Ven asked as he glanced at sleeping Sora.

"Your gift, Ven, remember?" asked Terra as he walked up to them. "Only true love kiss can break the curse."

"And where will we find the one Sora in love with?" grumbled Ven.

There was silence, untl Aqua spoke up, "That girl he met in the wood."

Ven scratched his head angrily. "Damn! How are we gonna find her?" he shouted. "There could be like milion of girls came to the wood that day. She could be anybody!"

"We'll find her later," said Terra. "Right now," he walked toward the balcony again, this time Aqua and Ven followed him. "I have another dumb idea."

Ven rolled his eyes. "What now?"

Terra walked up toward the balcony curtains and shut it. "We're gonna make everyone asleep until Sora wake up, that way nobody will be suspicious."

Aqua thought it for a while then nodded. Ven sighed, but agree. The three Keyblade Masters activated their armour, then took out their keyblades. "It'll be safe if we're small," said Aqua. Her keyblade glowed and the three of them shrunk into size of a fly.

"Let's go," she said again. Terra and Ven nodded, then they flew toward different direction.

.

.

Ventus flew into the bar. Even though he knew that people in the bar probably sleep for a while because they're drunk, but just in case somebody wake up in the middle of the night.

"Girl~ You know Kairi's is a bit weird today~" said a blond haired female with antenas.

"What make you say that?" asked the other female with short black hair.

"She kept saying about this forest boy she met today."

Ven paused in mid air. "Forest boy?" he muttered. He flew toward the blond haired woman. "Oi! What about the forest boy?" he shouted. "Where did she meet him?" But the woman eyes slowly drop, so Ven slapped her nose, repeatedly. "Come on!"

The woman yawned, "Somewhere in her dream~" Before finaly asleep.

Ven raise an eyebrow. "Somewhere in her- Sora!" His eyes widened and gasped. "That girl is Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden!" Ven flew away from the bar as fast as he can. Luckily he saw aqua and Terra floating nearby.

"Ven?" Aqua called as she and Terra turned to see him.

Ven stopped right in front of them. He shouted, "Princess Kairi is the girl Sora met!"

Aqua and Terra gasped. "Well, where could she be?" Terra asked inpanic. "We flew to every part of the castle and we didn't see her."

Aqua thought for it, trying to remember what Sora said to them.

_"B-But she's coming here tonight."_

Aqua gasped. "The cottage!" She flew first, Terra and Ven exchanged glanced but follow their female friend.

(They're so in panic, they never thought of using the Lance in Between for teleportation)

.

.

Meanwhile...

Kairi skipped her way to the only cottage in the Hundred Acre Wood while him the song she sang with the strange brunette boy. The sun already set, so other animals she met earlier with the strange brunette boy probably already asleep.

She stopped in front of the door. "Okay," she muttered as she moved some of her red hair behind her ear. "Here it goes." She took a deep breath, then knocked at the door.

"Come in, the door is not lock," said a voice from inside the cottage. That's not the boy's voice, maybe it's his father. Kairi opened the door, and found the cottage wasn't properly lit. "Excu-"

BANG!

She didn't get a chance to realize, when a bunch of dark creatures-like-bug came out and surrounded her. She tried to fight them, but she ended up tied and gagged. A candle light was held in front of her face and revealed an old man with golden eyes and an evil smile.

"Well, why this is a pleasant surprise. I set a trap for a tarzan, and lo!" he laughed, looking . "I caught a princess." He smirked. "Away with her!"

The heartless took Kairi away. "But be careful, she's a girl," the old man added.

.

.

When Terra, Aqua, and Ventus arrived, they were too late again as they saw the destroyed cottage.

Aqua picked up something from the floor, a star shaped charm. "This must be Kairi's," she said, showing her friends the charm.

They all all frowned and realized one thing. "Xehanort."

Ven grumbled. "He's got our own last hope."

"The World That Never Was," Terra said softly.

They all had forlorn look. "Are we really going there?" Aqua asked, more like whispered.

"We can," Terra nodded, determinded. "And we **must**!".

.

**To be continue**

**(Reviews make me happy!)**


	6. Battle for Kingdom Hearts (part 1)

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts franchise or Sleepung Beauty.**

**This chapter contains battle scene based on Birth By Sleep final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, with some little change.**

**Special guest star: Vanitas**

.

.

The three Keyblade Masters teleported to The World That Never Was. "Such a sad empty modern town." That was Ventus's first comment about the world.

Aqua took out a bottle with a 'Drink Me' label and gave it to Ventus. "You drink this first," she said.

Ventus removed the bottle cork and smelled it. "What is this?" he asked.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "Just drink it."

Ventus then looked at Terra who only shrugged. The boy then took a sip.

"How's it taste?" asked Terra.

"Hmm…" Ventus licked his lips. "It tastes like… cherry tart."

Terra's eyes widened while as Ventus suddenly shrunk down a size. The boy didn't seem to notice as he was still thinking of the flavors.

"…custard…"

This time, Aqua whistled as Ventus shrunk down another size.

"…pineapple… roast turkey…"

Ventus was downsized again. But this time, he had noticed. He could barely hold the bottle anymore as it was almost as big as him. "W-Whoa!"

"Shrinking potion," said Aqua as she bent down to pick up the bottle. "From Princess Alice of Wonderland Kingdom."

Aqua took a sip, then gave the bottle to Terra who drank it too. In a second, the two of them shrunk.

The Keyblade Master snuck around the castle, almost getting spotted by guards who just so happen to be guarding the castle. However, they still manage to sneak into the castle unnoticed. They quickly and silently searched the castle, soon finding a window to a room where they spotted Xehanort, sitting on his throne, enjoying a feast while some of his "servants" danced around the fire.

What gained their attention is the person who stood beside Xehanort throne. His/Her outfit were all black and he/she wore a black helmet, so they couldn't see his/her face.

"Who's that guy (or gal)?" Ventus asked in a very low voice. "I don't remember him (or her) last time we saw Xehanort." He looked around and noticed something weird. "And where's his crow?"

"Maybe that guy (or gal) is the crow," Terra whispered. Aqua hushed them.

"Well, isn't this such fun." Xehanort laughed with satisfaction.

"Shame that the princess can't join the party," said the person, sounded like a young boy.

"Indeed, Vanitas." Xehanort stood up. "What a pity she can't take part of the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer her up." The person, Vanitas, followed him.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua looked at each other, hearing the conversation. They nodded and stealthily followed Xehanort and Vanitas.

Finally, Xehanort stood in dront of a cell door. He unlocked it, then entered the cell, where Princess Kairi, who sat on the cold floor and wrists chained to the wall above her head.

"Come now, Princess Kairi, why such melancholy?" Xehanort grinned. Kairi just rolled her eyes.

The dark Keyblade Master continued, "A wondrous future awaits you, you, the destined heroine of typically happy ending."

"What's your problem?!" Kairi shouted. "Let me go!"

"Apologies, but I simply can't have you ruin my plans. Or you want a little story, perhaps?"

The dark Keyblade Master summoned his keyblade then tapped it to the ground. A black smoke came up from the ground and made a circle of smoke. A picture of a heart shaped moon appeared in the circle.

"Behold," said Xehanort. "The magnificent Kingdom Hearts! The strongest power in the worlds." The clouds around the moon started to coved the moon."Unfortunately, that power is locked for everybody... Except for one person. The Prince of Kingdom Hearts."

The picture broke apart and reformed to show a castle. "The Kingdom of Destiny." The picture moved to the highest turret. "And in the topmost tower, here lies the Prince Sora." The picture broke apart and then reformed to show the bed chamber.

Kairi saw the teenage boy sleeping and recognised him immediately. Xehanort continued, "Not only he's King Cloud's and Queen Aerith's only son, but also the Prince of Kingdom Hearts!"

"But isn't this ironic? It's the forest boy you fell in love with only hours ago. Handsome boy, isn't he?" Xehanort observed as Kairi stared at the image of Sora. "Peacefully asleep. Waiting for the heroine of the fairytale." An image of Kairi came into the room and sat beside Sora. "That's when you came in, Princess Kairi. Only True Love Kiss can break the spell, according to Ventus."

"But too bad you'll never see him again when I unlock the power inside him to rule the worlds!" Kairi in the image disappeared and Xehanort appeared. He raised his keyblade and struck it to Sora's chest. The sleeping prince didn't let out a scream when a heart shaped light came out from his chest and float into Xehanort hands.

Xehanort laughed maniacally as Kairi struggled. So loud, he didn't hear somebody yelled, "Why, I oughta-!"

Vanitas flinched, looking behind him but seeing nothing.

Xehanorth turned to Vanitas, and walked towards the door. "Come Vanitas, let us leave our little heroine with her happy thoughts." They head out the door as Kairi continued to struggle.

"For the first time in sixteen years, I can finally sleep well before moving on to the next phase," Xehanort sighed as he made his way through the halls, Vanitas still looking around suspicously.

When they tought the coast is clear, the three Keyblade Master jumped to the ground. Aqua took out another potion with an 'Eat Me' label and drank it. She then gave it to Ventus, who drank it, then gave it to Terra who drank it too. Slowly their body started to grow bigger, alarming the princess.

"Shh…there is no time to explain," whispered Aqua as Terra on the chain while and Ventus worked on the door.

Once she was chain free, Kairi about to darted out of the cell, but Aqua stopped her. "Princess Kairi! Wait!"

The blue haired lady stood in front of her. "You can't go out unprepared," she warned. "There are many obstacles in your way so you'll need one of these." She held out her keyblade at her. Kairi looked at her still confused what to do. "Touch it," said Aqua. Kairi nodded and touched the keyblade. Light came out from Aqua's keyblade.

Aqua softly said, "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

The light dimmed and Aqua lowered her keyblade. "Try to summon it," she said to Kairi, who still looking at her hand.

The princess stretched out her hand. Lights gathered in her hand.

A keyblade appeared in her hand.

The Destiny's Embrace.

Kairi looked at her keyblade the looked at Aqua who nodded, signaling that it's time to go. Terra, Aqua, Kairi, and Ventus left the cell and moved up the stairs, making as little noise as they could and finally out of the dungeons.

Where they ran straight into the masked boy!

"I knew it!" muttered Vanitas. He raised his keyblade and summoned as many unverse as he can and ordered them to attack the four.

Terra, Aqua, Kairi, and Ventus ran for the outside but some of the heartless and nobodies were already coming for them.

The four of them fought the nobodies and heartless, but they still managed to pushed them back against a glassless window. With nowhere left to go, Ventus leapt from the window first, followed by Kairi, then Aqua, then Terra. They began to slide down a slippery road below.

They totally forgot about Vanitas who already reached Xehanort's chamber. Without knocking first, he slammed open the big door.

"The princess escaped!" shouted Vanitas to Xehanort who was sleeping (still in his clothes, but without his cape). "Along with the Keyblade Masters!"

Xehanort eyes snapped opened. "WHAT?". He immediately wear his cape again. He and Vanitas teleported to the highest tower of the castle. He looked down into the courtyard and saw Kairi running out of the modern city, followed by the Keyblade Masters.

"Looks like we have to take matters in our own hands," he said in a low voice. He opened a dark corridor. He entered it, followed by Vanitas.

.

.

The four people ran from The World That Never Was as they can. "This is easier that I thought," said Ventus. But then, Xehanort and Vanitas appeared in front of them.

"You have to said that," muttered Terra in annoyance. The trio wasted no time in transforming into their armors and getting ready to attack, though Terra was the first to go for the attack. Xehanort, however, avoided the attack by raising the ground where he and Vanitas were, raising a few plateaus close to it.

The sky turned black as Xehanort created a cyclone to give Kairi, Aqua and Ventus a surprise attack.

Kairi turned and saw the cyclone coming towards them. "Guys, a cyclone!" she shouted. Aqua and Ventus looked behind them, and saw the cyclone, so they started to run from it. While they did that, Vanitas got on the cyclone on his keyblade and knocked down Ventus, going after Terra afterwards.

"Ven!" shouted Aqua. "You have to take Kairi to the kingdom! Hurry!"

Ventus nodded, then threw his keyblade to the air and came back, but changed in to his Keyblade Glider. He jumped on the glider.

"Kairi, come on!" he shouted as he stretched out his hand to the princess. Kairi nodded and accepted Ventus's hand. She clumbed on the glider and both of the flew toward the Kingdom of Destiny.

.

.

Terra, who was on top of one of the cliff, was running away from the cyclone before Vanitas knocked him off the cliff. Aqua, who watched that, got hit by another cyclone that came from under the ground.

.

.

Ventus kept flying with Kairi holding his waist from behind. They almost reached the castle, when a cyclone came from under them and knocked them apart.

"Ventus!" exclaimed Kairi.

Ventus looked behind him toward the battlefield. He turned to Kairi again. "Just go! You're almost there!"

Kairi about to shout back, but when she saw the stern look on Ventus' face, she knew she have to go. She nodded and ran toward the castle.

.

.

Aqua, who had lost her helmet, pointed her keyblade high and shot a magic blast while shouting Terra's name. The blast went to Terra, who was being raised in the air by the cyclone, and formed a barrier around him, the cyclone stopping when said barrier was made and before it exploded. Xehanort watched all that with a big, evil smile on his face.

Aqua looked up before the latter went to Terra's place, which was on top of the plateau Xehanort and Vanitas were in. Terra jumped up to Xehanort the two man exchanged keyblade clash. Just then, Xenahort froze Terra's left arm, sending him backward.

Suddenly, Ventus appeared and tried to attack from the back, but Xehanort teleported and grabbed him by the back of his helmet.

"Ven!" exclaimed Terra.

He tried to go help Ventus, but yet another cyclone knocked him off the plateau, this time being one sent by Vanitas. As Terra started to fall, the cyclone continued and attacked the young man before he hit the ground.

Just then, Aqua looked up and saw Xehanort holding Ventus. His helmet crack a bit, and she could saw his terrified eye. "Ven!" shouted Aqua in a horrified tone.

Without hesitation, Xehanort froze Ventus' whole body, throwing the teen boy of the plateau afterwards. Luckily, Ventus was saved by Aqua just as he was about to collide on the ground.

"Ven, are you alright?" asked Aqua with intense worry.

Ventus, however, was unable to answer since the only thing that apparently wasn't frozen were his eyes.

.

.

Kairi entered the outer courtyard of Kingdom of Destiny, her eyes wide at all the people scattering around, sleeping. She went inside the castle, winding her way through passages, stepping over sleeping guards, servants and guests, to the highest tower.

She made her way to the chamber with the hidden staircase and Kairi ran up the steps, two at a time.

Kairi began to climb the stairs to the bed chamber, feeling rather nervous. She reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the bed chamber.

There she saw him.

Peacefully sleeping on the bed, covered ny a dark blue blanket from his chest to feet.

Xehanort was right about one thing. Sora is a handsome, young man.

"Prince Sora..." Kairi whispered. She suddenly saw his body started to glow in dark color from his chest.

.

.

At the top of the plateau Xehanort, now holding a dark energy ball in his hand, shot it straight into the sky, causing some of the clouds to move apart, revealing a moon-like heart on the sky that shined upon the plateau.

"Kingdom Hearts... is finaly mine!"

.

.

Kairi sat beside him and ran her fingers down the soft, smooth skin of Sora's cheek. She brushed a few strands of hair from his tanned face. Slowly, she leant down and softly pressed her lips to Sora's.

Like magic, Sora's body started to glow in golden light, starting from his lips, hair until his feet. But Kairi didn't disconnect her lips from his.

Sora's body shone brighter...

.

.

Suddenly, the clouds surronded the heart shaped moon started to moved again.

And covered the moon.

"What?!" exclaimed Xehanort. He glanced toward the Kingdom of Destiny and saw the hightest tower glowing.

"It cannot be!" he growled. He summoned up a dark corridor and walked toward it.

Terra about to follow the old man, but Vanitas stopped him. "You have to go through me, big boy."

.

.

Slowly, one by one, everybody in the Kingdom of Destiny woke up. From the kings, queens, royal guests, soldiers, servants, animals, even candles.

The curse has broken!

But the battle only has begun!

.

.

**To be continue...**

**(Reviews make me happy!)**


	7. Battle for Kingdom Hearts (part 2)

**I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts franchise or Sleeping Beauty.**

**The continuation of the final battle!**

.

.

Kairi watched the prince's eyes slowly opened from the enchanted sleep, releasing the breath she had been holding while waiting to see if the kiss would break the curse. At first, Sora looked bemused, then a look of recognition flooded his face.

"It's you," he whispered. Kairi smiled and helped Sora get out from the bed. There was a silent between them as they hold each other hands.

Sora sighed. "Well," he said while blushing a little. "This is a twisted fairytale."

Kairi giggled. "Yes. Yes, it is."

They smiled at each other and leant closer...

"So, you've managed to awake, Prince Sora."

They heard the sound of the dark Keyblade Master. They saw a dark portal formed not far from the stairs. Sora pulled the terrified Kairi behind him.

"Don't worry," Sora whispered to Kairi. "You've saved me. This time..." He closed his eyes and stretched out his hand. Lights gathered in his hand.

"... I'll protect you."

A keyblade appeared in his hand.

Not just any keyblade.

But the legendary Kingdom Key, the first keyblade that ever made.

Xehanort came out from the protal, amazed that Sora able to summoned a keyblade. "Well, just as I expected from the Prince of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora stared at him confused. "Prince of..." he whispered. "Kingdom Hearts..?"

Xehanort formed a dark energy ball in his hand, shot it straight toward Sora.

"I didn't think this through," the prince muttered. He quickly pushed Kairi down, but the dark energy ball hit him, sending him to the wall. The wall cracked and he was thrown away, far away.

.

.

"What's that?!" shouted one to the guards.

King Cloud ran outside, with Queen Aerith and Xion behind him. When he saw Xehanort stood in a hole in the highest tower wall, he knew something bad just happened when he was asleep.

"Yuffie, call the troops!" he ordered to the captain troops, who arrived in time with Larxene.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Yuffie saluted. She and Larxene ran toward the knights training ground.

.

.

After a small fight, Terra comes out victorious while Vanitas is too exhausted after said fight.

"Not bad for a Junior Master," said Vanitas while panting. He glanced toward the lower ground and saw Aqua was trying to unfreeze Ventus.

He smirked beneath his mask. "Looks like I have to change my method." He flew to the lower ground. Terra looked bellow him and saw two of his friends.

"No!" he shouted. He threw his keyblade to the air and it changed into a his Keyblade Glider. He jumped on it and flew down.

But Vanitas was faster.

Aqua not realizing Vanitas is coming down and about to strike her. Ventus, however, did saw him going down. "Aqua!" yelled both Ventus and Terra.

Aqua turned up too late and Vanitas struck her unconscious while Ventus watched in shock.

Slowly, Vanitas walked toward the still frozen Ventus. He stopped right above him. Before resuming, Vanitas's mask dissolved, revealing his face looked like Sora, but with black hair and golden eyes.

"Why do you have Sora's face?!" shouted Ventus.

"It doesn't matter why," Vanitas said whole smirking. He then raised his hands.

A ring of darkness surrounded Ventus and from it, unverseds came out, which trapped Ventus with their grip. "Hey! Let me go!" shouted Ventus.

As Ventus struggled to break free, Vanitas walked forward Ventus with an evil look on his face. "You wouldn't mind if I borrow your heart for a moment, right?" Before Ventus could respond, Vanitas said, "But I won't take no for an answer."

Once they collided, a sphere of light surrounds both boys and grows bigger and stronger, it's waves sending away Aqua and Terra and making cracks on the ground. Inside, Ventus struggles before screaming as the sphere condensed and shooted a red light at the sky.

.

.

Xion and Queen Aerith ran toward the bed chamber in the tallest tower. Xion reached the bed chamber first and saw Kairi unconscious on the floor.

"Kairi!" she shouted. She ran toward the princess. She shook her rapidly.

"Kairi! Kairi, open your eyes!" Xion shouted. Queen Aerith then knelt down beside Xion.

Slowly, Kairi eyes fluttered open. "Xi-Xion...?"

Xion smiled widely and hugged Kairi. "Oh, Kairi, you're alive!"

Queen Aerith smiled. She ran her finger on Kairi's cheek. "You poor dear," she said softly. She then carried Kairi bridal style (much for Kairi's and Xion's surprise). "Let's get you patch up."

As Queen Aerith walked down the stairs, Xion whistled. "Wow, talk about women power," she muttered. She then followed Queen Aerith.

.

.

Aqua regained consciousness to see Terra watching after her. "I'm glad you're okay," said Terra.

Without replying Aqua woke up and soon noticed something was missing. "Where's Ven?"

The young man and woman started to look around for Ventus. After a while, Aqua spotted Ventus on the same spot. His head was done and his eyes were closed, but at least he was fine. "Ven!" shouted Aqua in a happy tone as she ran toward hin with Terra following her.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts, you're safe, Ven," said Aqua. But Ventus didn't say anything. Also, Terra noticed a dark aura appeared around his young friend.

"Ven?" Aqua called.

Ventus looked up, opened his eyes to show they had changed into golden. He thrusted his keyblade at Aqua, but Terra knocked it before it hit her.

"That's not Ven!" shouted Terra as he stood in front of Aqua, protecting her.

'Ventus' smirked. "You're correct, I am not Ventus," he said in his and Vanitas voice. He pointed his keyblade at them. "Try to fight me now!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" shouted Aqua as she summoned her keyblade. "Get out from Ven's body!"

.

.

Not far from the Kingdom of Destiny, Sora laid on the ground, crack around him. Lucky for him, he already put a barrier around him (he learn it while he was 'flying') right beforw he hit the ground. The prince slowly got up.

"Talk about bad landing," he mumbled in dizzy tone while holding his head.

He saw a dark portal appeared not far in front of him. He gripped his keyblade as he stood in his battle stance. Xehanort came out from the portal, smirking at the prince.

"What do you mean I'm the 'Prince of Kingdom Hearts'?" Sora asked.

Xehanort summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Sora. "You, your majesty," he bowed. "Inside you is a power that no one can ever imagine! A great power to rule the worlds!"

Sora growled. "Well, I am not going to make you release that power!" he shouted as he ran towards Xehanort at full speed, gripping his Kingdom Key as tightly as he could.

.

.

In Ventus' mind, the boy, now wearing his normal clothes with his eyes closed, was floating above something, opening his eyes to see it was a glass station with him on the right side of the image in the center and Vanitas on the left side. He then spotted Vanitas also floating down the station, holding in his hand his keyblade.

"With me in your body, there's no way your pitiful friend could harm me," stated Vanitas, holding his keyblade in front of Ventus. "Or perhaps I should take this body fully?"

Ventus, however, summoned his keyblade. "How about just destroy you and kick you out from here?"

Vanitas smirked. "Go ahead and try."

Ventus took a battle idle just as Vanitas took one as well.

.

.

Terra and Aqua charged at Ventus-Vanitas, who swinged a powerful wind with his keyblade, sending the the young man and woman. "Is that all you got?" asked Ventus-Vanitas with a mocking tone. "I'm dissapointed."

Terra charged at Ventus-Vanitas. Their keyblade clashed into each other. "Ven!" Terra shouted. "You have to snapped out of it!"

Ventus-Vanitas smirked. "Your friend is no more!"

Aqua aimed her keyblade at Ventus-Vanitas and shot out a ball of light. But Ventus-Vanitas jumped put of the way.

Suddenly, Ventus-Vanitas gasped in pain. He fell into his knees. "Wha-"

.

.

In Ventus' heart, Ventus managed to struck Vanitas on the chest with his keyblade. Vanitas eyes widened and he gasped in pain.

"Get out of my body," Ventus whispered in a dark tone. "Now!"

.

.

Ventus-Vanitas body covered in dark smoke-like-flame as he screamed in pain.

.

.

In Ventus' mind, Vanitas bursted into light. Ventus sighed relieve as he closed his eyes.

.

.

Terra and Aqua watched the flame slowly died down. Ventus' body collapsed onto the ground.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted unison. They ran toward their friends. Aqua laid Ventus' head on her laps.

"Ven! Open your eyes!" said Aqua in panic voice. Terra waved his keyblade and raised it to the sky. He shouted, "Heal!"

Ventus' body covered in green glow. When the glow dimmed, Ventus' eyes fluttered open, revealing his usual blue eyes.

The boy smiled. "Hey... Guys..." Terra and Aqua sighed in relieve as they hugged their younger friend.

BOOM...

The three Keyblade Master looked toward a certain spot where they were sure a battle is happening.

They looked at each other and nodded.

.

.

Sora ran up to Xehanort only to be hit with another dark energy ball coming up and hitting him right, causing him to fly into the air.

Sora quickly made an aireal recovery before trying to bring his keyblade down on him, but Xehanort just barely dodged the attack. Xehanort was then able to get a combo hit on Sora and tried to fired a blast of dark blizzard at the prince but Sora was able to avoid the attack.

In short time, Sora was able to run up to Xehanort and hit him with his keyblade getting a good combo hit on him. Unfortunately, Xehanort blocked the next attempt to hit him and then fired a dark form of lighting from the sky. Luckily, Sora already rolled out the way.

Sora then ran up to Xehanort again, but the old man disappeared and reappeared in another area not to far way from him. Sora then charged at Xehanort once more, only to be hit with another dark blizzard.

Sora got up and ran at Xehanort, but the old man disappeared in the darkness again, this time reappearing right behind Sora and getting a combo hit on him.

Xehanort then fired a blast of the dark energy again that hit Sora once again, this time more affective from the last and causing Sora to be parlayed for a short period of time. Once Sora snapped out of it, he was able to hit Xehanort more times.

Xehanort shot another dark energy ball, Sora was to weak to make a barrier this time and took the hit until he fell down hard. When Xehanort came over him, trying to impale his keyblade in Sora's chest, Sora rolled out of the way fast enough for the keyblade to hit the ground. Sora then kicked Xehanort's legs and made him fall to the ground. But Xehanort quickly got up.

Xehanort then disappear and reappeared again in a different area, farther away from Sora. Sora then charged at Xehanort again and tried to get a combo hit on him again but Xehanort was able to block the attack. Sora then raised his keyblade up to try and attack Xehanort again, but it left Sora's chest area wide open. Xehanort then acted as quickly as he could and impaled his keyblade right into Sora's chest.

Sora let out a brief scream as he bent down on one knee and Xehanort then pulled the keyblade out of his chest. Sora's body started to glow golden.

"There! You are finished! Kingdom Hearts is mine!" Xehanort said, still breathing heavily.

"No, you're the one who lose here Xehanort," Sora let out weakly as he smiled at Xehanort. What Xehanort did not know was that Aqua, Terra, and Ventus already stood in behind him.

They raised their keyblade at the old man and shouted, "By the power of Kingdom Hearts, we lock your dark heart!"

Their keyblade shot out a light as Sora's body glow brighter. Xehanort eyes widened, but it was too late. He got hit by three light right in his back. He screamed as loud as an old man can as he body slowly dissolved into light.

"Curse you, Prince Sora!" Xehanort cursed as his last bits of his body dissolved. Sora only smiled. Suddenly, he felt a great pain on his chest. He screamed as loud as he could.

Ventus was the first one to react (even though his body still weak too). He rushed to Sora. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora looked at Ventus. "V-Ven..." he cried in pain. "I-It hu-hurt... Like... I'm gonna bl-blow up!" Sora screamed even louder then crouched down like a ball and glowed brighter.

Ventus gasped and turned toward his friends. "Kingdom Hearts is going to release!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Aqua in panic. Terra glanced behind him when he heard a sound of horse running. He saw the Kingdom of Destiny army and King Cloud came down from his horse.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Terra exclaimed. Cloud ignored him and rushed to his son. He knelt beside the prince.

"Son!" the King shouted, trying to get his son attention. But Sora didn't stop screaming.

Ventus tought hard how to stop Kingdom Hearts from releasing. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Kairi," he whispered. He turned to Cloud and said in a loud voice, "Princess Kairi! We must take Prince Sora to the princess! It's the only way!"

Cloud nodded and carried Sora bridal style to his horse. He and his army ran back to the castle. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus changed their Keyblade into their Keyblade Rider and flew them, following the king.

.

.

Xion came in to Kairi's room with a tray filled with a teapot, three cups, and a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Kairi," greeted Xion to Kairi who sat sat on her bed, with Queen Aerith beside her, brushing her red hair. Xion walked up to the two ladies and placed the tray on the nightstand. "A simple snack will help you feel better."

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Xion," she said sweetly. Xion smiled and picked up the teapot.

Meanwhile, Aerith spoke up, "So, Kairi," she said. "Are you ready to meet the prince? Since the Kingdom of Destiny and the Kingdom of Radiant Garden decided to form an alliance, meaning you have to marry Sora and all. So... are you okay with that?"

Kairi blushed. "W-Well about that..." the princess tapped both of her index fingers at each other repeatedly. "I kinda... Sort of like... You know... I've... Met him."

Aerith giggles softly. "Oh... You have... And what do you think about him?"

Kairi blushed even harder. "Well... He's sweet and funny and..." she sighed. "... so brave..."

Xion finished pouring the tea in the last cup. She picked up two cups and gave it to Kairi and Aerith. She picked up the last cup and said, "You always have some big fantasies, princess." Then she sipped her tea.

BLAM!

The sound of the door room slammed open nearly made Xion spit aher tea. The three women truned toward the door and saw Larxene.

"Kairi, we need your help!" shouted Larxene.

"What's goi-" Before Xion could finish her sentences, Larxene said, "It's the prince!"

Kairi eyes widened. Without second thought, she ran to Larxene and said (more like demanded), "Where is he?"

"Follow me!" Larxene and Kairi ran away from the room. Xion and Queen Aerith exchanged glance before decided to follow them.

.

.

King Cloud and Terra held on both Sora's arms. Sora couldn't stop screaming ever since they got back to the kingdom. Aqua looked out the window and saw the cloud started to part away again.

"Where are you, Kairi?" she muttered to herself.

Just then, somebody knocked the door. Ventus about to opened it, but Larxene and Kairi slammed it open, crushing Ventus behind the door.

Kairi ran toqard Sora and sat beside the bed. Kairi softly pressed her lips on Sora's forehead. Slowly but steadily, Sora calmed down. His body stopped glowing and he no longer screaming. Terra and Cloud let go of his hand.

Slowly, the prince opened his eyes. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at each other and they smiled.

"I guess this is the second time you save me," Sora whispered. Kairi nodded. Sora sighed then closed his eyes.

"He's probably very tired," said Aqua. "Let's give him some time to rest." Everybody agreed and walked out of the room.

Finally the prince can have some peace from danger.

.

.

The next evening...

At the grand staircase, Kairi descends from the East wore a beautiful pink ball gown with a simple designed bodice, wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, a wide-hemmed floor-length skirt and a multiple-layered white petticoat with a scalloped edging on the hemline, also a golden tiara.

She reaches the landing and looks up at Sora, blushing heatedly seeing the exquisitely dressed young man who is standing at the top of the stairs opposite to her. Sora wore a sliver vest over a white dress shirt with a white kerchief, black dress pants trimmed with sliver, and a red ballroom tail coat trimmed with silver, brown boots, also a prince-size golden crown.

Sora is nudged by Terra and Ventus made shooing gestures from behind the curtain, and the Sora swallows, adjusting his coat and clearing his throat before he descends and meets Kairi at the landing, who smiles shyly at him. Nervous yet the same time excited, Sora had his chest practically puffed out.

The Prince of Kingdom of Destiny (and of Kingdom Hearts) took a bow, while the Princess of Radiant Garden curtsy. Sora held his arm out for Kairi to take, and Kairi placed her hand on it as they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to the ballroom, where everybody gathered.

They walked toward King Cloud and Queen Aerith. They stopped on front of them then bow and curtsy, before Sora leaped in to his mother's arms, hugging her, and Aerith hugged his son back. Cloud wrapped his arms around both of them and held his family close.

After a second, Sora pulled back and took Kairi's hand again toward the center of the ballroom.

As the music started, Sora pulled Kairi into his arms and began to dance with her as the Keyblade Masters down from the stairs (Aqua from the east side, while Terra and Ventus from the west side). They were overjoyed at the joyful scene as Sora and Kairi whirled around the floor, slowly joined by other couples as the celebrations began to get fully under way.

Finally, a happy ending...

.

.

**The End**

**(Reviews make me happy! Even when this fanfic is over!)**


End file.
